zhan_longfandomcom-20200214-history
Special and Custom Skills
Players are able to create their own custom skills, or learn special skills from NPC trainers that are not in their own class skill scope. Special Skills Encourage Encourages target. The target gains 1% extra attack damage per level in Encourage. Requirements: Level 10 – Healer Professions Only Cost to learn: 1 Silver Coin. Heal: Recovers 150 HP of the target’s health, cooldown of 6 seconds, costs 10 mana. Requires level 20. Therapy: Heals injuries(negative status condition), costs 10 mana. Requires level 20. 【Haste 】(c-rank)：Mana cost: 10, Increase attack speed by 2% and movement speed 1% Duration: 15 seconds. 【Defense】(c-rank)：Mana cost: 50, Increase defense by 1%. 【Wind Blade】 (A rank): Summons the wind to concentrate on the edge of the sword and launches a fierce attack on the opponent. Level 1 increases damage by 3%. Level 10 increases damage by 30%. You may not have both this and Strike at the same time. Uses 20 points of mana, and has a cast time of 0.2 seconds. Level requirement is 30 and consumes 1 point of charm when learning it! Chains (A-Rank): Strike the ground and choose a target for Chains. At level 1 there’s a 30% chance of binding the target. Uses 20 mana, lasts for 1.9 seconds. To learn this skill, you must spend 10 gold coins. 【Fierce Ice Blade 】(A-rank): Condenses ice on the sword to attack the target, causing large damage and also slows the target down. Level 1 raises attack damage by 2%, ignores target’s defense by 1%, and slows for 1 second. Consumes 30 MP. To learn this you must pay 300 gold coins and 3 points of charm. Cannot be learned together with Blade. 【Flame Blade 】(B-rank):Condenses fire on the sword to attack the target. Level 1 raises attack by 3%. To learn this you must pay 10 gold coins. Cannot be learned together with Blade or Ice Blade. 【Ice Blade】(B-rank): Condenses ice on the sword to attack the target. Level 1 raises attack damage by 2%, and slows the target for a short amount of time. To learn this you must pay 10 gold coins. Cannot be learned together with Blade. 【Double Shot】 (A-rank Skill) : Continuously shoot two bullets in a row, inflicting 70% of your damage twice on the target. The percentage increases as the skill is leveled. Requires player to be a musketeer and LV 40. Reflect (A Rank): The target’s first physical attack will be rebounded onto them, resulting in a 100% damage reflection. Consumes 50 MP, with a cooldown of 30 seconds. Required level: 40, Any class can learn this skill. 10 gold to learn. Learning Limit: 5000 Blades (S Rank): Having blades gather the strength of the wind, one can start to spin in a spiral to create a whirlwind that attacks everyone 20 meters within one. This skill can attack up to 5 times and its attack power is affected by the user’s attack power and this skill’s level. There is a Lv 45 requisite to learn this move and can only be learned by Berserkers. 【Thunderbolt Finger】 (S Rank): Charges the power of electricity and releases it at a desired target. Finger will bounce to a secondary target within 10 yards of the target and will continue hitting up to a maximum of 10 targets. Each successive target hit will decrease the damage dealt while damage and the number of targets hit will rise as the skill levels up. Learning this skill requires 1 point of charm. Lv 55 requirement. Class requirement: Mage. Jump Slash(s-rank) taken by: Old K. 【Phantom Ray Slash 】 : Channels power and releases a ray of straight light attack through a distance of 15 meters, dealing 110% of user’s attack. Percentage of attack changes based on the user’s skill level. 【Phantom Shadow Clone 】: Creates a shadow clone that will cause a specified target to attack the clone instead of the user for 1.5 seconds. The effectiveness of the skill depends on the skill level. 【Phantom Holy Shield 】 : Creates a holy shield to protect the user, increase defence and magic resistance by 5%. The effectiveness of this skill depends on the skill level. Camouflage (S-Rank): Understanding a battle’s hidden aspects, the owner of this skill will be stealthed when entering into bushes among other vegetation. A passive ability. Level required is 50. Star Fragments Slash (SS-ranked): Condense the power of the 7 stars of Ursa Major and release the charge gathered in the sword. It will cause a substantial amount of AOE damage to targets in front. It also has the ability to break buildings that are unbreakable. At level one, it will consume 40 MP and will have a cooldown of 15 seconds. Great Realm of Desolation（S Tier） Call forth the power of the ancients and gather it on the edge of the weapon. This skill delivers a devastating attack on a designated target, and also causes a strong splash type attack to enemies within a radius of the target. Realm of Desolation reduces the effectiveness of heals on the target by 50% for 12 seconds. Consumes 50 mana. Cooldown time of 12 seconds. Cost for learning this skill is 500 gold. Requires minimum level of 60 Required job City Night Watch. Skyshaker Slash （A-tier）：Summon the power of an ancient god, dealing a devastating attack to the target. Healing effects lowered by 30%. Learning fee 20G. Consumes 30 mana points. Cooldown time of 12 seconds. You have learned Realm of Desolation so this skill cannot be learned. Enrage（A-tier）：You become enraged and increase your own attack by 1% for a short period. The effect increases based on the amount of damage sustained. Cost 20G to learn. Consumes 30 mana points. Cooldown time of 12 seconds. You are able to learn this skill. Blade Rush（A-tier）：Focuses Sword Qi on the edge of the blade and you will charge forward 5 yards, inflicting damage on anything caught in your path. Damage is based on your strength stat. Consumes 40 mana. Cooldown time of 12 seconds. Costs 40G to learn. Bullet Screen (S rank): Uses gunpowder to create a 40×40 yard smoke screen, causing the enemy players to lose their sight. Players in it will not see clearly for a duration of 12 seconds. Required profession: Musketeer, Required Level: 55, Consumes 1 Charm Point to learn. Spirit (SSS tier): Grants the user the Spirit effect. Defense, attack and movement speed stats increase greatly. Furthermore, attack range increases by 3 yards, and there is an additional splash effect. Every second of this status uses one point of strength. Required Level: 130; Required Class: Assassin, Learning this skill consumes ten points of charm.(taken by Qing Qian) Custom Skills Custom Combos of a Thousand Men S-rank:Owner: Yao Zi Zai . Blade in 1.2 Seconds. strike A-Rank Combo: Owner:Zhao Warrior, back+roundhouse kick+straight hack in 1.3 seconds Authority B-Rank: Owner: Li Mu, Unknown in 1.9 seconds Universe S-Rank: Owner: Q-Sword, H-Slash + D-Slash + D-Slash + H-Slash + H-Slash + Blade in 1.4 Seconds Sword S-Rank: Owner: Jian Feng Han, Stab+Stab+Slash+Slash+Grasp+Penetrate in x seconds Other Reading SSS-Rank. Owner Tong. Passive. Omniscient, knows the thoughts of the target and finds the most suitable counter. Does not require any items. Sword SS-Rank. Owner: Yao Zi Zai. Passive. While wielding and using a sword, Attack is increased by 10%. Strength SS-Rank, Owner: Lei. Recieves level * 2 base points of strength. Eject ?-Rank. Owner: Dragon. Pushes the user 20 yards back. Rock Blast SS-Rank. Owner: Ge Que. When used, the ice locks onto a target and attacks instantaneously. Category:Destiny